Serendipity
by liz.nez.mary
Summary: Serendipity - the effect by which one accidentally stumbles upon something fortunate, especially while looking for something entirely unrelated. Ironically, while looking for her best friend Doug, Natalie finds something else entirely different.
1. Chapter 1

I stepped into my bride's maid dress, the final fitting before the wedding. I pulled my raven hair over one shoulder so that Tracy could zip me up. I smiled in thanks to her and stepped up to the full length mirror in her room.

"Oh, my God." I breathed, playing with the black fabric that covered my stomach. The whole thing was black lace over black satin and had a cute white bow under the bust.

"Do you like it?" She asked as the seamstress made little adjustments to the dress.

"Like it? Are you crazy? I love it." She beamed at me and I grinned back. "You know, Trace, you didn't have to include me in the wedding." She shook her head at me like I was the crazy one.

"No, you introduced me to Doug, why wouldn't I include you in the wedding? You're the whole reason there even is a wedding." I smiled and turned back to the mirror. Doug and I had been friends since we were in grade school; we had lived right next door to each other until high school, when my family decided to move across town. We were still best friends, though and luckily I didn't have to change schools. Then we ended up going to the same college, where Doug had met Phil, and Stu was in a few of my classed. As it turned out, my roommate in my senior year of college, Elizabeth, was best friends with Tracy, who I had met at a party. I had introduced Doug to Tracy a few years after college at some bookstore I had begged Doug to take me to and they had been dating ever since.

"Can you do me a favor, Nat?" I met her eyes through the reflection and instantly zeroed in on her worried expression.

"What is it?" I furrowed my brow as Tracy bit her lip. Clearly I had been spending so much time with her that my worry habit had rubbed off on her.

"The bachelor party tonight-" I shook my head, cutting her off before she could continue.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, Trace. Stu will be there." I joked and she cracked a smile. "Seriously, I'll make sure nothing happens." I smiled at her relieved sigh. I couldn't believe she was worried about Doug of all people.

"All right, Natalie, you're dress is finished. Just take it off nice and slowly and it'll be ready for you when you arrive for the wedding." The seamstress said and I bounced on the balls of my feet as Tracy unzipped me. I eased the dress down and stepped out of it, gently handing it to the seamstress to hang up and started getting dressed.

"Have fun tonight, Nat." Tracy said as I pulled up my jeans at lightning speed, ready to get to Vegas as quickly as possible.

"Oh, we will." I barely had time to throw on my shirt and grab my bag as I flew out the door, Tracy's laughter following after me. I ran to the garage, hoping that Doug and Alan were finished with their fitting as well. I passed Alan, Tracy's brother, who was on the ground kissing their golden retriever, and spotted Doug and Sid, Alan and Tracy's father, who were both standing next to a blue Mercedes.

"Doug!" I yelled out, slamming into him. We both nearly toppled over but I found my footing and straightened out. I started bouncing again and Doug could hardly contain his amusement.

"Ready?" He asked, grinning excitedly.

"Of course I am, Stud Monkey." I linked my arm through his and turned to a very confused Alan and amused Sid.

"Remember, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas." He tossed Doug his keys and Doug started laughing awkwardly. "Except herpes. That shit'll come back with you." Doug cleared his throat and I decided it was time for me to step in to help him.

"Trust me, Sid, no one will be bringing back anything but really cute souvenirs." Doug nodded his head frantically.

"Shotgun!" I turned to glare at Alan and huffed, untangling my arm from Doug's and getting into the back seat. Doug and Alan situated themselves in the front seats and started the car, waving to Sid.

"Hey, you loaded my bags, right?" Doug glanced at me from the rearview mirror and smiled.

"Yes, Nattie, I did. And what did you pack anyway? It's only one night." I lifted my eyebrow and slid on my sunglasses.

"What kind of girl would I be if I didn't bring back-up everything?" I smirked and Doug shook his head and continued driving. We sat at the front of the private school that Phil taught at for almost five minutes while Alan continued to act weird.

"What is with you?" I asked the fidgeting Alan as he tried to shield his face with one hand.

"Did you have to park so close?" He asked, turning his head away from the school.

"Why, what's wrong?" Doug asked, looking back towards me with a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school." Alan answered, as if it was the weather we were talking about.

"What?" Doug and I asked simultaneously.

"Or a Chuck E. Cheese." He added as the bell rang and a swarm of kids escaped the confines of hell. Seriously, I never could understand how Phil of all people could be an elementary school teacher, although, he did teach sixth grade so that had to count for something.

"Holy shit." Phil eyed up the car and threw his duffel bag at me, and I caught it, dropping it unceremoniously on the floorboard. Phil didn't seem to care and he ignored Doug as he hopped over the side of the car and landed on the leather seats.

"Watch the leather!" Doug whined.

"Just shut up and drive before one of these nerds asks me another question." Doug turned back around and started the car. "Who's this?" Phil indicated to Alan and I rolled my eyes, digging around in my bag for my magazine.

"This is Alan, Tracy's brother." Doug said, turning back around.

"Who?" Phil turned to me but I continued to ignore him, choosing instead to look up good hair ideas for tonight.

"Dude, we met like four times already." Alan said, and Phil nodded absently.

"Oh, right, what's up, man?" I shook my head at Phil and went back to my magazine. Doug put the car into drive and started on his way to pick up Stu.

"So, you're stealing from sixth graders now huh?" I asked casually. I saw Phil shrug his shoulders and I looked up at him.

"Had to get my Vegas money from somewhere. God knows that everything else is going towards the divorce." I frowned at him as he looked away from me.

"How is that going, by the way?" Doug asked, and Phil smiled sardonically at him.

"She wants full custody."

"What?" Doug looked back at Phil to make sure he was serious before turning his attention back to the road. "She doesn't even have a job."

"Yeah, but her Sugar Daddy does." I pouted and closed my magazine, careful not to lose my place, and slid next to Phil, leaning into him as he put his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"It'll be ok, Philly." I rubbed the inside of his thigh and he tensed for a second then squeezed my shoulder.

"It definitely will be if you continue to do that." I pulled back from him then hit him over the head with my magazine.

"Pervert." I mumbled and the whole car exploded into laughter. Doug stopped in front of Stu's house and I watched as Phil cupped his hands around his mouth and leaned slightly out of the car.

"Paging Dr. Faggot!" I started to snicker as Phil turned back toward us then resumed his position. "Dr. Faggot!" He called out again and I continued to snicker as Stu came out of his house, bag in hand, as swiftly as possible. Doug popped the trunk of the car and Stu pushed his duffel bag into it. He was about to close the trunk's lid when I lifted up in my seat with Phil's bag, ignoring Doug's cries for me to watch the leather.

"Stu, would you mind?" He shook his head at me but grabbed the bag all the same and stuffed it into what little room was left. I flopped down in the car and Stu shut the trunk, coming over to my side of the car.

"Scoot." He said as he opened the car door. I blinked at him then glanced over my shoulder at Phil then back to Stu.

"Oh, you can't be serious." I picked up my bag and slid into the middle of the back seat where Phil placed his arm over the top of the seat to allow me more room, although, as Stu slid in then closed the door, it really didn't matter because I was still squished. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted as Doug navigated his way to the highway so that we could get started on our drive to Vegas.

"Ah, cheer up, Shorty," Phil ruffled my hair and I stuck my tongue out at him. He handed me his beer and opened one for Stu. I took a drink and handed it back to him, still kind of put out that I was going to be sandwiched for six hours. "Come on, Nat, this is Doug's weekend." Phil muttered in my ear, laying his forehead on my temple. I sighed and turned my head towards him. Our noses were centimeters apart and I could smell his breath; it smelt of peppermint, like he had just brushed his teeth or eaten a mint or something. I sighed again and swiped his beer, taking another drink and then handing it back to him. He smirked, taking the first drink of his already half drained beer.

Alan started whooping and hollering about Vegas. He got up from his seat and started yelling at a little kid. The girl flipped him off and he sat back down, much quieter than he had been when he stood up from it. I laughed with Phil and leaned against him, propping my feet up on Stu's lap.

"Can I help you?" He asked and I just smirked, opening my magazine back up.

"Yes, you can." I replied, dog-earing a page with a celebrity with a cute hairstyle that I wanted to look at again. Phil brought his arm around my stomach, holding me to him again. By the time I had finished my magazine, five pages were dog-eared and Phil had asked Doug almost twenty times if he could drive.

"Come on, people are passing us. Just let me drive, I could get us there is less than six hours." I rolled my eyes and Doug shook his head.

"I promised Sid that I would be the only one to drive this car. Plus you're drinking." Doug replied.

"Oh, what are you, a cop now? You know I drive great when I'm drunk." Phil said, trying to convince Doug, quite poorly, that he was more than capable to drive.

"That's true; don't forget Phil was always our designated drunk driver." Stu said drily, and I snorted as Phil lightly slapped my stomach, only slightly offended.

"You wanna explain to them, Alan?" Doug asked Alan who turned around in his seat to look at us, a solemn look on his face.

"You guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me. So yeah," He turned back around and I furrowed my brow at his statement. That was actually really sad.

"Yeah whatever, look, this was my weekend with my kid and soon-to-be ex-wife. I blew them off to come to Vegas with you guys. Do you know how hard that was?" I shook my head at Stu and dug around in my bag for something to keep me sane during the trip there.

"That's really sweet, Phil." Alan said, convinced that Phil was really upset by blowing off his ex-wife. I knew for a fact that he was upset about blowing off his kid's weekend with him, but he was going to get to see him tomorrow and at the wedding, so he would live during one day without him.

"He's being sarcastic, Alan." I spoke up, trying to save the poor guy from embarrassment. I pulled out my iPod and stuck one earphone in my ear. I turned it on and let it play randomly.

"Yeah, I fucking hate my life. I may never go back; I may just stay in Vegas." Phil said.

"Here we go." Doug muttered under his breath but still loud enough for all of us to hear over the wind of the convertible. I smirked, trying to get more comfortable.

"You know what Doug; you should enjoy yourself, because you're going to start dying, just a little bit, every day." Doug made a noise of disagreement and I started laughing slightly.

"Yeah, that's how I've managed to stay single." Alan injected and Stu perked up.

"Really, that's how you've managed to stay single?" He asked sarcastically and I smiled at him.

"Yeah," Alan answered.

"Great, good to know," Stu replied mockingly. I shook my head at them and turned my attention to my iPod. Phil's fingers started rubbing circles on the side of my stomach. I turned my head towards him to where I was nearly in his lap and our faces were inches apart.

"Buddha's Stomach of Luck is out of order." Phil snorted but continued to rub teasing circles on my cloth covered stomach. I rolled my eyes and settled back, already bored out of my mind.

"Am I alright over there, Alan?" Doug asked, wanting to switch lanes.

"Yeah, you're good." Doug took his word for it and started to drift over into the right-hand lane. A shadow fell over us and a horn honked as a semi nearly toppled over trying to avoid hitting us. I screamed and clutched onto Phil's arm as Doug righted us back into our original lane.

"That was awesome!" Alan exclaimed as I was trying to recover from a near heart attack.

"That was _not_ awesome! What is wrong with you?" Doug screamed, completely freaked out. Phil was nearly doubled over in laughter, Stu was just as freaked out as Doug, and I was still clutching Phil's arm, trying to regulate my breathing.

"We all almost just died!" Stu tried to explain and I felt my heart rate spike at his words. I was too young to die.

"You should've seen your faces! Classic!" Alan replied, as if the joke was taking us to a haunted house or something. I clenched my jaw, and glared at Alan.

"That's funny." Phil laughed and I shook my head.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I made to leap at him, but Phil and Stu both grabbed a hold on me and kept me from strangling the man in the front seat of the car.

"Hey, easy Tiger. It's all going to be ok." Phil said, wary of loosening his grip on me. I huffed and death-glared at Alan, hoping maybe he would spontaneously combust into a pile of ashes.

"Not funny." Doug said, gripping the wheel a little tighter.

**Hello everyone, just so you know, I don't own anything from the Hangover, just Natalie. Like it, hate it; just want to leave a comment? Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

We came up to the gas station and Doug pulled into it, saying he didn't want to run low on gas and seeing as this was the only gas station and we were in the middle of the desert, no one argued. I had calmed down enough that I wasn't threatening Doug's oblivious future brother-in-law, although, he was not wholly forgiven yet.

Stu opened his side of the car door and helped me out as Phil opened the other one. We all climbed out and groaned at sore muscles. Doug started the pump and I headed straight to the bathroom, Stu and Phil only following me to get snacks and call bitchy girlfriends, respectively. I came out and found an entire isle of candy. I grabbed a bag of gummy worms and made my way to Phil and Doug who were in line.

"Is he all there? Like, mentally?" Phil asked, shoving a chip into his mouth. We all watched as Alan yelled at an old man to keep walking.

"I think so; he's just an odd guy." Doug answered. Phil shoved another chip into his mouth and I hummed.

"What?" Phil asked, turning to me.

"I want one." Phil reached into the bag and offered me a chip. I took it with my mouth and smiled at him as I bit down. "Mmm, thank you."

"You're welcome," He replied and I continued to chew the salty potato chip.

"Tracy did say to not let him gamble, though. Or drink too much." Doug said.

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin, comes with instructions and shit." We all stepped forward and laid our stuff on the counter.

"And one water." Stu said, reaching between Doug and Phil to set his water down on the counter.

"Is everything good?" I asked, leaning on the counter to look at them.

"Yeah, I told Melissa that we were two hours away from Wine Country and she bought it." He answered excitedly.

"Don't you think it's strange that you've been in a relationship for three years now and you still have to lie about going to Vegas?" Phil leaned against the counter next to me, snaking his arm around my waist to lay his hand on the other side of the counter.

"Yeah, I do, but trust me; it's not worth the fight." Stu answered. I felt my eyebrows knit together. I knew Melissa was a bitch, having met her on several occasions, but seriously, that was just pushing on crazy-psycho-bitch-girlfriend and Stu really didn't need that. She wasn't even all that pretty, so I didn't really know why Stu kept her around for three years.

"So, you can't go to Vegas but she can fuck a bell hop on a Carnival Cruise Line." My eyes widened at Phil's words. They had definitely kept that out of the conversation when I was around. I felt a small nudge at the bottom of my stomach that I usually got when I was completely pissed off. Being a psycho-controlling-bitch was one thing, but cheating on poor Stuart Price was quite another.

"Wait, what?" I asked, and Phil turned towards me. His eyes widened at the look on my face.

"You didn't know?"

"No. Stu, give me your phone."

"Why?" Stu asked suspiciously.

"So I can chew her ass out." I replied as calmly as I could. In all reality, I was ready to drive all the way back to L.A. and do a face-to-face confrontation. Those were much more fun, and resulted in the party that pissed me off severely bruised.

"It wasn't a bell hop, Nat. It was a bartender, and she was wasted," Stu turned to Phil. "And if you must know, he didn't even come inside her."

"Oh, right, because a bartender is _so_ much better." I muttered under my breath. "How do you know that for sure, though? The whole coming inside her thing." I asked and Stu turned back to me.

"She's grossed out by semen." I blinked rapidly at him.

"How can she be grossed out by semen? That's the best part." All three men looked at me funny and I'm sure I turned three different shades of red. "I said that out loud, didn't I?" They all nodded and I turned away from them to get stared at by the cashier. I felt an arm slide around my waist.

"Don't worry, Nattie. It's my favorite part, too." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at Phil as the cashier continued to just stare at us.

"That'll be thirty-two fifty." Phil turned to Stu who was still stunned by my outburst.

"It's thirty-two fifty."Stu pulled out his wallet numbly and handed her his credit card. Phil didn't let my waist go as we walked back to the car. I slid into the car and dropped my candy into my bag to eat later. Phil still had the open bag of chips in his hand as he slid in next to me and laid his arm over the top of the seats again. Doug started the car and got back on the road for us to continue our drive to Vegas.

Phil and I both finished off the bag of chips in less than five minutes and the entire car became emerged in a comfortable silence. Alan was reading his book on how to beat the system of Black Jack, Doug was paying attention to the road, Stu was contemplating the Universe, or at least lost in his thoughts while staring out his side of the car, and Phil had opened another beer, allowing me to take drinks out of it.

"It says to work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter?" I looked up from my chipped nails and smirked at how Alan was seriously considering robbing a casino.

"I don't think we're going to be doing a lot of gambling tonight, Alan." Doug said, in a nice and very Doug way telling Alan that he wouldn't be gambling at all.

"Counting cards isn't gambling, it's a fool-proof system." Alan explained.

"It's also illegal." Stu said, jumping into the conversation. I could tell he was being grumpy and rolled my eyes at him.

"It's not illegal," Alan defended. "It's just frowned upon, like, masturbating on an airplane."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal, too." Phil said and I smiled.

"Well, maybe after 9-11 when everyone's so sensitive." Alan conceded. "Thank you, Bin Laden." He said sarcastically.

"Besides," Doug said. "You have to be really smart to count cards."

"Yeah, well, tell that to Rain Man. He took out an entire casino and he was a ruhtard." I snorted, trying to hide it with a cough.

"What?" Stu asked, thinking he hadn't heard him correctly.

"He was a ruhtard." Alan repeated, turning to the back seat so that we could hear him more clearly.

"Retard." Doug corrected. I snorted again and took another drink out of Phil's beer.

**Hello again. As I said before, I don't own anything but Natalie. Be sure to send me a review whether you liked it or not. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived in Vegas when it was completely lit up, beautiful and exciting. We pulled up to Caesar's Palace, and Doug gave the valet the keys after we had unloaded our bags from the trunk of the car. I rolled my suitcase after me and rolled my eyes as two blondes greeted Phil. He smirked at me and laid his arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome to the Caesar's," the brunette receptionist whose name was Lisa according to her name tag, smiled. A chorus of 'Hey's and 'Hello's came from us. "Checking in?"

"Yes. We have a reservation under Dr. Price," Stu answered, obviously trying to impress Lisa and she smiled.

"Alright, let me look that up for you."Lisa said, typing on her computer, looking up the information.

"Dr. Price?" Phil asked, and Stu nodded. "Stu, you're a dentist, don't try to get fancy." I shook my head at the two of them.

"It's not fancy when it's true." I snorted and the woman smiled at me and I smiled back.

"He's a dentist, don't get too excited," Phil said to the woman, flirting with her. "If someone has a heart attack, you should still call 9-1-1."

"We'll be sure to do that." She guaranteed, obviously enjoying Phil's flirting.

"Do you know if the hotel's pager friendly?" I glanced confusedly at Alan, as he held up his beeper. Do people even still use those?

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked, just as confused as everyone else was.

"I'm not getting a sig on my beeper." Alan explained holding up his pager.

"I'm not sure."

"Is there a pay phone bank? A bunch of pay phones? Business," Alan asked and I tried to figure out if I wanted to know what kind of business Alan was involved in. I shook my head, deciding I didn't want to know.

"Um, there's a phone in your room?" she answered, obviously confused.

"That'll work," Alan nodded. Lisa looked back at her computer.

"So, I have you in a two bedroom suit on the twelfth floor, is that ok?" Stu nodded, confirming what Lisa was saying.

"Sounds perfect," Doug said, nodding his head.

"Two bedrooms? You bitches are sleeping on the floor." I joked as Lisa smiled, amused.

"Actually I was wondering if you had any villas available." Phil leaned forward on the counter, smiling slightly.

"Phil we're not even going to be in the room," Stu shook his head anxiously, and Doug agreed with him.

"It's not necessary." Doug said, and I shrugged, my mind made up that I wasn't going to share a bed with anyone.

"It's no big deal; we can share beds for one night." Stu said, and I rolled my eyes. I could think of a hundred reasons not to share a bed with any of the four men standing with me at the check in desk.

"If we share beds, I'm bunking with Phil." Alan responded, and I burst into laughter as Phil glared at me. "Are you good with that?" Alan asked, trying to make sure that Phil was cool with sharing a bed.

"No, I'm not good with that. Guys we are not sharing beds. What are we, twelve years old?" Phil turned back to Lisa. "Lisa, I apologize, how much is the villa?"

"Well, we have one villa available and it forty-two hundred for the night." She answered, looking up from her computer.

"Is it awesome?" Alan asked, interested.

"It's pretty awesome," Lisa answered with a smile.

"We'll take it; give her your credit card." Phil said to Stu, who looked panicked.

"I can't give her my credit card," Stu told Phil.

"We'll split it," Doug said, trying to alleviate the tension.

"Are you crazy? This is on us." Phil told Doug, and I lifted my eyebrow.

"I'll get it." I dug in my bag for my wallet, pulling out my credit card. I was in the motion of handing it to Lisa when it was taken from my hand. I rounded on Phil, who was holding my card securely in his palm.

"Come on Stu. It's not polite to let Natalie pay for the villa." Phil said.

"Natalie _can_ pay for the villa, it's no big deal," My words fell on deaf ears as Stu sighed.

"You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements." Stu said, and I scoffed. That woman really has issues she needs to take care of.

"Well, we just need the card on file. We won't charge you anything until you check out, so, you can figure it out then." Lisa interrupted, and I went to snatch my card from Phil. He held it well above my head.

"Perfect. That's perfect. Thank you, Lisa. We'll deal with it tomorrow." Phil motioned for Stu to give Lisa his credit card.

"Fine," Stu groused, handing over his credit card. Phil gave me back my card and I rolled my eyes at him, shoving it back into my wallet and dropping it into my bag.

"Can I ask you another question?" Alan asked.

"Sure," Lisa said, putting down Stu's card for a second.

"You probably get this a lot." We all looked at Alan. "This isn't the real Caesar's Palace is it?" My brow knitted together. Could this guy really be serious?

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked confused.

"Um," Alan studied all of us as we all watched him, confused and he hesitated. "Did Caesar live here?" I blinked rapidly, and sighed, shaking my head.

"Um, no." Lisa answered nicely, and I silently commended her for her patience.

"I didn't think so." Alan replied, glancing around at the décor. Lisa smiled uncertainly and handed Stu his card back and gave us all room keys.

****

Stu swiped his room key in the door and opened it.

"Holy shit," Stu walked into the villa, taking in the whole effect of the villa and the view.

"Now this is Vegas," Phil squeezed my shoulder and I laughed, agreeing with him. I went straight to the magnificent view, enjoying the skyline of bright lights.

"Oh my, this place is enormous," Doug said looking around. "Is this all one suit?" Doug followed after me to take a peek at the suit.

"Thank you guys; or should I say, thank you Stu." Doug said, happiness dripping from his voice.

"You're welcome. It's only because I love you," Stu replied, not taking his eyes off of the view.

"Alright ladies, pick a room, get dressed, and be ready in thirty minutes." Phil spread his arms apart widely and I pried myself from the window to claim a room. I rolled my suitcase into a beautiful room, stripping and taking a quick shower, enjoying the hot water and complimentary little soaps and shampoos. I wrapped myself up in a big fluffy white towel and opened the bathroom door to be greeted by Phil with both his hands on his hips.

"Are you done in there? We have less than seventeen minutes to get ready." I smirked at him and left the bathroom barely having time to move out of the way of the door. The shower started several seconds later and I started laughing. I opened my suitcase and pulled out my underwear. I quickly pulled my black lacy underwear on and snapped my bra closed, bending over to towel dry my hair.

"Fuck, Natalie, I'm going to have to take another shower." I stood up straight and looked over my shoulder, only half-amused. I got an eyeful of Phil Wenneck, still wet, in only a towel that hung really low on his hips. I licked my lips, following a water droplet that started at his collarbone then fell all the way to his happy trail. My eyes snapped up to Phil's and I could tell he noticed me ogling if his smirk meant anything. I quickly turned and grabbed my make-up bag, passing Phil and going into the bathroom.

I was just finishing up my mascara when Phil entered the bathroom, still shirtless, but at least now he had pants on. He sidled up to me, and I put the mascara brush back into the tube, dropping it into my bag. I met his eyes in the mirror and tried to hide my grin by digging in the bag for nude lipstick.

"Yes?" I asked, pulling one tube of lipstick and uncapping it, to find that it wasn't the one I was looking for.

"Just brushing my teeth," I nodded and found the lipstick with a 'ah ha' and a laugh from Phil. I swiped it on my lips and rubbed them together, then fluttered my eyelashes, knowing Phil was watching me. I pushed my straight hair off my face and smiled brightly at him.

"You might want to get on that brushing your teeth thing," I said, checking my phone. "You only have about five minutes." I turned on my heel and made a bee-line to my suitcase, pulling out my tiger-print dress. The black shoes that went with it came out next and I sighed, eyeing the zip in the back. I stepped into it and slid it up my body, holding it against me as I reached around to try to zip it. "God, I hate zippers," I muttered under my breath as the zipper continued to remain stubborn. A hand pushed mine out of the way and effortlessly zipped up the back of my dress.

"They seem to hate you, too, Nat." I rolled my eyes at Phil and sat on the bed, pulling my heels on. Phil crossed the room and pulled on his black button up shirt as I found a remote on the bed side table and pushed the on button. The curtain hiding the floor-to-ceiling window slid to the side, revealing the magnificent view of Los Vegas all lit up.

"Oh, my God." I stood from the bed and walked over to the oversized window, taking in all the lights. Several minutes later, Phil's arms circled around my waist, his chin resting on my head.

"Are you ready?" I turned around and looked up at him, a decisive look on my face.

"Depends, how do I look?" Phil smiled wolfishly as he eyed me up, letting his hands slip from my waist to grab my ass.

"Doable," I smiled easily, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Really?" His head leaned in closer to mine as he nodded his head. He got closer to me and I could all but taste his breath when I brought my hand from around his neck and pushed his face away from mine. "Good, then yes, I am ready to go." I skipped out of his reach as he lunged for me and exited the room.

"Tease!" He called after and I turned over my shoulder.

"Man-whore!" Laughter caught my attention in the sitting area and I shifted my gaze to Doug. "What?" I sat next to him, enjoying the quiet.

"You and Phil aren't in the same room for thirty minutes and already you're getting into name calling." I stuck my tongue out at him and poked his stomach. He slapped my hand away and brought me into a one armed hug. I laid my head on his shoulder, missing our quiet moments like this.

"I'm so happy for you," I said, and I felt Doug shift his head to look at me.

"Yeah?" I lifted my head and looked at him, nodding my head.

"Whoever set you guys up was a friggin' genius." I said off-handedly and shrieked when Doug started tickling me. He kissed my forehead and stood up from the couch.

"Come on, oh modest one." I accepted his hand and let him pull me up from the couch.

"You guys ready?" I nodded to Phil, looking around the suit. He led the way, with Doug behind me and opened a door, leading us into Stu's room. Stu was still in his underwear, talking to Melissa on his cell phone.

"Yeah," Phil spread his arms out in a questioning gesture, which Stu mimicked, shrugging his shoulders. "What else? Um," Stu looked around the room and I sat myself at the foot of his bed, taking joy from watching Stu try to lie. "We met the uh, proprietor." Phil shook his head and bounced onto the bed, stretching out completely that the toe of his shoe kept nudging my knee that I had brought up on the bed when I sat down. I stuck my tongue out at him and he reciprocated the action. "What's his name? Um, Caesar, Palace. Yeah, like the salad." Phil tapped his watch with his finger, signaling the time. "Okay, well, listen; I gotta go, because we're hitting this wine tasting. Wait, wait, I love you. Okay, bye." I snickered at how Stu said bye, always such a nerd.

"I'm not even going to say anything it's so embarrassing." Phil commented and I rolled my eyes.

"Where's Alan?" Stu asked, ignoring Phil's comment.

"He went downstairs. Said he had to 'grab a few things.'" Doug replied, comfortable in an oversized chair on the far wall.

"Good, because I…have something…to show you." I lifted an eyebrow at Stu's small muscle flex every two words before he turned away from us. I shrugged at Phil who looked confused at me. Stu turned back around with a little black velvet box and opened it for us.

"Uh oh," Doug said, excited for Stu. My eyes widened significantly at the ring inside the box as Stu handed it to Doug to look at.

"What the hell is that?" Phil asked, bemused at how excited Doug and Stu were.

"What do you think it is?" Stu asked.

"If it's what I think it is, I think it's a big fucking mistake." I got up from the bed and took the ring box from Doug.

"I'm going to propose to Melissa at your wedding, after the ceremony." I glanced up at Stu who was stepping into his pants then I looked back down at the diamond ring inside the box.

"Stuey, congratulations!" Phil tossed the remote, pissed off.

"Thank you, Doug." I looked up at Stu again, and held up the ring box.

"This is a ring," All three of them just looked at me, but I felt ready to cry.

"Yes, Natalie, it is a ring." Stu answered, as if talking to a small child.

"For Melissa." Stu just nodded. "This is a ring for Melissa. The two-timing selfish bitch that has control issues, and has to call you every two hours to make sure that you aren't going behind her back and fucking everything with legs because she is paranoid that you're going to find someone better? That Melissa?"

"Natalie!" Doug scolded, taking the ring box out of my hand. "It's a beautiful ring, Stu." Doug said, trying to change the subject.

"It was my grandmother's. Made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing. It's legit." Stu said excitedly.

"I don't get it. Wait, have you not listened to anything I've ever said, or Natalie for that matter?" Phil asked, agitated.

"You know, we've been dating for three years. It's time, this is how it works."

"A, That is bullshit, B, she is a complete bitch!" Phil said.

"Hey, that's his fiancé you're talking about." Doug half-heartedly slapped Phil's crossed feet.

"What? It's true; it's true you know it's true. She beats him." Phil got up from the bed and stood next to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared intently at Stu.

"That was twice, and I was out of line. She's strong-willed and I respect that." Stu defended.

"Wow, wow, he's in denial. Not to mention, she fucked a sailor."

"He wasn't a sailor," Doug said, trying to defend Stu. "He was a bartender on a cruise ship, you know that." I smiled humorlessly at Doug's tone, almost like he was mocking Stu.

"Guys, just, I'm standing right here so I can hear everything that you're saying."

"Hey guys, are you ready to let the dogs out?" I turned toward the door to see Alan with his hip popped out to one side and a plastic bag in hand.

"What?" Stu asked, just as Phil said, "Do what?"

"Let the dogs out. You know, _who let the dogs out? Who, who, who, who? Who let the dogs out?_" I smiled widely and giggled slightly at Alan's awkward dance.

"Who brought this guy along?" Phil asked, turning to Stu. I glanced disapprovingly at Phil, as Doug sighed at his friend.

"Yes, Alan. We are ready to let the dogs out." I snorted. "Hey, congrats."

"Thank you." I shook my head at Stu, completely bummed that he would even consider marrying _her_.

"Come on, Natalie, let's go be sane somewhere else." Phil wrapped an arm around my shoulder and dragged me past Alan and into the kitchen. "I know something that will cheer you up." He let go of me and I hopped up on the counter as he searched around in the mini fridge. "Here you go." He handed me a mini bottle of Vodka, and I couldn't help the small smile that crossed my lips as I looked up at Phil.

"Spending Stu's money is supposed to make me feel better?" I asked as he came to stand between my legs.

"You're smiling aren't you? No, that," He indicated to the little bottle in my hand, "is supposed to make you feel better. Spending Stu's money is just a plus." I started laughing and hugged Phil.

"Thank you." He nodded and I opened the bottle. I took a quick sip, waiting for the little buzz to start. When nothing happened, I all but downed the entire thing. "Oops," I giggled at the empty bottle and Phil smirked at me, helping me down from the counter.

We followed Alan to the elevators, and Phil punched the button. I looked over at Alan and nearly fell over in a fit of laughter. The plastic bag hung from his elbow, his hip was out to the side and the back of his hand was on it, and he shook his hair almost femininely.

"You're not really wearing that are you?" Phil asked, and I shook my head at Phil's bluntness. He really came off as a jackass sometimes.

"Wearing what?" Alan asked, confused.

"The man-purse," Phil explained. "You actually gonna wear that or are you guys just fucking with me?" Phil asked, amused. We all just looked at him, trying not to burst into laughter.

"It's where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. Plus it's not a man-purse, it's called a satchel. Indiana Jones wears one." Alan explained matter-of-factly.

"So does Joy Behar." Phil said, and I snorted.

"You know what Joy Behar wears Phil?" Before he could answer my question, the elevator doors opened and a man with a small fro stepped away from the blonde's crotch and she smoothed out her dress.

"We're going up, guys." He said, pointing towards the ceiling.

"Yeah, that's perfect," Phil answered, placing his hand on the small of my back to help me into the elevator.

"We're going up?" Doug asked Phil and I raised my eyebrow at both of them. It was hard to ignore the couple behind us, but a few seconds later, the doors opened and they stepped out. The elevator doors hadn't even closed yet and they were stuck together like glue.

****

"I'm just saying, it's clearly marked, ok? We are definitely _not_ supposed to be up here." Stu worried, trying to talk Phil out of being up on the roof. Stu held the door open and I stumbled through, forgetting how hard it was to walk in high heels.

"Oh, come on, Stu, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want." Phil reasoned.

"Yeah, but-" Stu tried again but Phil cut him off.

"Just wedge the door open," He pointed to a cinder block, and placed his hand on a rung on the ladder that was attached to the side of the roof. "Come on up here." Phil started climbing as Stu moved the cinder block in front of the door to keep it open. Doug and Alan followed Phil up and I held onto the side of the wall to catch my balance while I took off my shoes.

"What did Phil give you that's already making you take off your shoes?" Stu teased and I laughed sarcastically at him.

"Just shut up and climb the ladder so that I can." I held the backs of my heels with one finger as I climbed up behind Stu.

"Look at the view up here." Doug said, astounded.

"Are you happy?" Phil asked, bro-hugging him.

"Whoa, are you kidding me?" Stu exclaimed, and I smiled at him.

"Oh my God." I walked over to the edge of the roof, shoes still in hand and took in all that I was seeing.

"You like it?" Phil asked, and I beamed at him.

"It's beautiful. It might be better than the view from the suit." I joked.

"Of course it's better than the view from our suit!" Phil said and I just grinned at him.

"Hey, Alan, how are we doing buddy?" Phil asked, leading me away from the edge of the roof towards Stu and Doug.

"Good," He said, his back turned towards us. He then turned around and walked over with something in both hands.

"What have you got over there Alan?" Doug asked.

"Look Natalie, that's the Eiffel Tower." Stu teased, the others laughing.

"Shut up," I answered good-naturedly.

"Uh oh," Doug said, glancing at what was in Alan's hands.

"Right?" Phil asked, nudging him.

"A little Jagermeister, good idea." Doug said as Alan passed out shot glasses. I took mine and shook my head at the bottle now in Phil's hand.

"I can't remember the last time I had that," I added, watching as Stu, Doug and Phil all shared a look.

"We do," The said simultaneously and I flipped them off, smiling at their laughter.

"Um, no this is good, I want, I'd like to make a toast. To Doug and Tracy, may tonight be but a _minor_ speed bump in an otherwise very long and happy marriage." Phil poured my shot glass full as I listened to Stu's impromptu speech. "Cheers," We all said, clinking glasses and swallowing the foul liquid. I winced as it burned its way down my throat.

"Ah," I coughed, remembering now why exactly I stopped doing shots with them when the Jagermeister was out.

"Oh, it's like college." Stu groaned, as all the others made noises of disgust by the taste.

"Alright, I want to talk about something," Phil raised a hand to his mouth briefly, the alcohol burning. "I wanna-"

"I'd like to," Alan cut Phil off, looking up in the sky while Phil glared at the larger man, annoyed that he would do that to him. "Say something," He handed Phil his shot glass and dug in his pockets for something. "That I've prepared for tonight." He found a folded up piece of paper and started unfolding it. Doug clapped Phil on the shoulder, telling him that it was cool, and he nodded. Phil refilled our shot glasses and I frowned at the offensively disgusting liquid.

"Hello," Alan started reading off of the paper. "How 'bout that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City. Ha ha ha. You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were there two of, there were two of us in the wolf pack; I was alone first in the pack and then Doug joined in later. And six months ago, when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought 'Wait a second, could it be?' And now I know for sure, I just added two more guys and a girl to my wolf pack." I smiled flattered by Alan's words. "The five of us wolves, running around the desert together, in Los Vegas, looking for strippers and cocaine. So, tonight," we all lifted our glasses awkwardly as Alan pulled out a pocket knife. "We make a toast."

"What?" Stu asked, wanting to know what Alan was about to do.

"What do you got over there?" Doug asked, and then we all backed up hurriedly as Alan sliced through his hand. I gagged, squeamish around blood. It was loud as the other three guys all said 'No' not in unison, so most of what they were saying was garbled. Alan started crying out in pain, and that upset my stomach even more.

"What is that?" Stu asked, dumbfounded.

"Blood-brothers." Alan answered in a low, pain laced tone.

"Make him stop, make him stop." I whimpered, hiding behind Stu.

"Alan, we're not going to cut ourselves, hand me the knife, slowly, thank you." Alan handed it over to a semi-calm Doug who placed it on the edge of the roof.

"Are you alright? Are you ok? Do you need a doctor?" Phil asked all in quick succession and all Alan did was nodded, sucking on his oozing hand. I shuttered, even thinking about the blood made me want to gag.

"He's fine, he's good." Doug said, nodding to me.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm good," Alan answered, his voice muffled by his hand.

"Perfect, Alan, come here buddy," Phil invited Alan to rejoin our group and he came slowly and quietly.

"Get in here, Crazy." Stu said, and Alan accepted his glass back from Phil.

"Alright," Phil raised his glass and we all followed suit. "To a night, we will never forget." We all clinked glasses again, smiling elatedly about the amazing night we were going to have. I downed the shot and shook my head, laughing at the guy's reaction.

**Hello again, I hope you like the chapter! I wanted to make it extra long for you guys, and I also wanted to give special thanks to those who already reviewed: Rickii101, Ms. Lluvy, Lunar Knight, EmmyMK, and totaalt. I want to thank Buzinga, totaalt, Rickii101, NotSupposedToBeHere, kellyjo562, ShadowFox6645 as well for either adding me to their Favorite Story list or putting my story on their Story Alert list. I'm really glad you all like my story. So, anyway, thanks again, and review if you either loved or hated the new chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Someone slammed their elbow into my back, jerking me awake as I cried out in pain. I lifted my head slowly, and blearily looked around. The entire suit looked oddly huge and torn apart. I groaned and dropped my head on the pillow under me, more than ready for additional sleep.

"God, what's wrong with you? God damnit, would you put on some pants?" I groaned at Phil's unnaturally loud voice and pulled the down comforter from my room more securely around me.

"Phil, do not go into the bathroom!" Alan exclaimed and I groaned again. My head was pounding, my back hurt and my neck was sore.

"Alan just calm down."

"Phil, there is a tiger in the bathroom!" Alan's voice got louder and it was incredibly hard to ignore. I lifted my knotted hair off my face and looked over at him.

"What tiger?" I asked, rolling over onto my back and sitting up on my elbows.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" I leaned my head back slightly, as Phil stood up shakily.

"I'll check it out," Phil said reassuringly, much to Alan's dismay. I glanced over at him as he opened the bathroom door. He poked his head in and a loud roar made him quickly close it again, amusement shining brightly on his face. "Holy fuck! He's not kidding, there's a tiger in there!" I sat up completely, rubbing my forehead to alleviate some of the pain my hangover brought.

"Phil, it's called an inside-voice for a reason," I said, pushing my hair from my face again. I glanced over at him and blinked bemusedly at his incessant staring. "What?" I asked impatiently, and he cleared his throat.

"Nothing," He passed the small make-shift bed and sat down on one of the couches, grabbing his blue shirt on the way. I threw the covers off of me and glanced down at myself, ready to stand up, and my eyes widened. I was wearing absolutely nothing but the black shirt Phil had been wearing the previous night. I must've turned five different shades of red when I couldn't find my underwear anywhere. I stood up quickly and pulled down the seam of the shirt, trying to make it longer to hide the tops of my thighs.

"Are these yours?" Phil lifted a pair of lacy black underwear from the couch he was sitting on and I snatched them out of his hand, hurriedly pulling them on. I sat down next to him and ignored the small smirk on his face.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Phil asked Stu, who had the most peculiar look on his face of intense pain.

"No, I am in so much pain right now." Stu answered. Called it.

"God damn, look at this place." Phil said and I pushed my raven hair back off my face. There was a chicken in the kitchenette, one of the chairs was smoking as if it had been on fire, the sheets from the four rooms had been joined together to lift the footrest off the ground, all in all the room was a complete disaster zone.

"I know, Phil, they have my credit card on file downstairs. I am so screwed." Stu let his head flop into his hands and Phil reached for a can of some half empty energy drink, his leg brushing up against mine and I shifted my knee away from his.

It wasn't that I had quite possibly slept with Phil; it was that I couldn't remember it. The not knowing if we did, or didn't, though my money was on the former, really freaked me out. I didn't know if sleeping together would make our friendship awkward and I wasn't ever really ready to find out, but now, I couldn't really make sense of how I felt about Phil. I mean, yes, I was attracted to the man, who wasn't, but he was one of my best friends, and he was just getting out of a marriage, and I didn't want anything to be weird. I decided right then and there that I was going to pretend like nothing happened, which in all honesty wouldn't be too hard, considering I couldn't remember if anything _did_ happen in the first place, and we would all go back just as we came.

"How does a tiger get into the bathroom? It almost killed me." Alan ranted, and I shook my head.

"Bro, would you mind putting on some pants, I find it a little weird that I have to ask twice." Phil said and I turned to him.

"There is a tiger in the bathroom and the whole room is a mess but you're concerned that Alan isn't wearing any pants?" I asked him. He turned to me with a small smile on his face and I couldn't pull away from his incredibly blue eyes. I saw his shoulder twitch out of my peripheral vision and I bit my lip and forced myself to blink and look away from him.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Phil asked us, and I blinked at him.

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked him and my stomach plummeted.

"Do either of you?" Stu and I both shook our heads and I turned away from both of them to look out of the floor to ceiling window. The view wasn't as impressive during the day, but it was still a view. I took a deep breath and reminded myself of my plan.

"Hey Phil, am I missing a tooth?" Stu asked suddenly and I looked over my shoulder at him. Both Phil and I looked closer and I covered my mouth with my hand. There was a hole where a tooth should have been, dried blood all over the inside of his mouth.

"Holy shit," Phil started laughing at him and Stu quickly picked up a silver platter, examining his teeth.

"Oh my God. My lateral incisor, it's gone." Stu sounded upset, of course so would I if I had woken up without a tooth.

"Well, it couldn't have just grown legs and walked away." I teased and Stu glared at me.

"Not funny, Natalie." Stu groaned out and started to hyperventilate.

"Ok, ok, we just need to calm down. Its fine, everything's fine. Alan, go wake up Doug. Let's just go get some coffee and let's get the fuck out of Nevada before housekeeping comes."

"What am I going to tell Melissa? I lost a tooth and I have no idea how it happened." Stu whined and I rolled my eyes, my headache worsening.

"Why don't you just tell her to fuck off?" I asked and Stu glared at me again.

"Ok, ok, Nat, go get dressed, we'll figure out what to tell Melissa on the way back, ok?" Phil said, trying to mediate between the two of us.

"But what am I going to tell her?" Stu whined again.

"You're freaking me out man; I've got a massive headache, ok? Let's just calm down." Phil said drinking out of the energy drink can again.

"How am I supposed to calm down, look around you?" Stu sounded as if he were about to cry, so I went to stand up when Alan came back into the room, a sheet wrapped around his lower half.

"Doug's not in there." My eyes snapped up to him.

"What do you mean he's not in there?" I asked urgently and Alan shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Phil asked, sounding calmer than I did.

"Yeah I looked everywhere, plus his mattress is gone." I suddenly couldn't breathe. The walls were starting to close in on me and I could feel myself start to have a panic attack. I lost my best friend. Plain and simple, yet it wasn't. He was getting married tomorrow. He was going to have lots of babies and grow old with Tracy. My head felt light and Phil turned to me, placing both hands on either side of my face.

"Baby, you gotta calm down. Breathe, Nattie, slow down. In, out, in, out. There you go." His thumbs started rubbing back and forth across my cheek bones and my breathing slowed a little. I was swimming in blue until I could breathe normally again. "He probably went to the pool to get something to eat, ok?" Phil pushed a strand of black hair behind my ear as he reached for his phone in his pocket. "I'll just call him." I nodded my head numbly and Phil started dialing Doug's number.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly." Stu said, examining his reflection. Phil laughed slightly, listening to the dial tone. A phone across the room started ringing and I started to panic again. Alan picked up the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked and Phil's face hardened in annoyance.

"Alan." Phil said, looking straight at him.

"Hey," He said, not paying very much attention.

"It's Phil." Phil said and Alan nodded.

"Oh, hey Phil..." Alan looked at the phone in his hand and held it back to his ear. "This is Doug's phone," He said into the receiver before looking over at Phil and holding the phone up. "This is Doug's phone." He repeated.

"Yeah, no shit." Phil replied, before turning back to me. "Hey, don't panic, ok?" He smoothed down my hair then ran his fingers through it, trying to untangle it to no avail. "He's going to be just fine, ok? We're going to find him." I nodded my head and Phil nodded his. "Ok, so just go get dressed and we'll figure out where he is." I stood up unsteadily and started walking towards my room, when something started making noise and it sounded suspiciously like a baby goat. With all the pets around the suit, I wouldn't put it passed us to have brought a baby goat back with us.

"What the fuck is that?" Stu asked and I shook my head at him. I followed the sound to the front hall closet and all three men gathered around me. I opened the door and looked down, my jaw hitting the floor. A baby wrapped in a blue blanket lay in a baby carrier, crying his eyes out.

"Whose fucking baby is that?" Phil asked as I bent down to pick him up so that he would stop crying. "No, Nat, don't pick him up." The baby stopped immediately and I started bouncing him slightly, smiling at him then I stuck my tongue out at Phil.

"Maybe we should check his collar or something." Alan said, and I shook my head at him.

"He's not a dog, Alan." I said, balancing the baby on my hip. I looked up and Phil had the oddest look on his face that I couldn't place with any emotion. Alan looked curious, and Stu, incredulous, but I couldn't place Phil's look.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suit?" Stu asked.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms, no one was here." Alan said.

"Can we keep him?" I asked with a smile as the baby laid his head on my shoulder.

"I knew you shouldn't have picked him up." Phil muttered. "Look, Nattie, we don't have time for this, let's just go hook up with Doug, we'll deal with the baby later." He said loudly, and I shook my head at him.

"Phil, we can't leave a baby here, there's a fucking tiger in the bathroom." Stu said to Phil, who shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not our baby." Phil said, defending his point.

"Wow," I said, blinking up at him.

"Yeah, I have to side with Stu on this one." Alan said, and I grinned. Majority rule always rocked.

"Alright, fine." Phil said, frowning at the baby in my arms. "We'll take it with us. Will you at least go find some pants? The both of you." Phil said to both Alan and me and I smiled.

"I don't know why Phil doesn't like you. You're so cute, yes you are; yes you are." I cooed, as I walked to my room. I laid the baby on the naked bed as I pulled on a pair of shorts that I found in my suitcase. I unbuttoned Phil's shirt and pulled it off, flinging it to the other side of the room. I hooked my bra behind my back and shrugged on a purple shirt, tickling the baby who smiled and laughed. I slipped my feet into my tennis shoes and picked the baby back up, walking out into the living room. Stu was holding a home-made ice pack to his mouth and Alan had found pants and a baby holder, which he had strapped to himself.

"Nattie let Alan hold the baby for a while." Phil said and I frowned at him.

"But," I started but Alan stepped up to me. "Fine," I sighed, sliding the baby into the holder, buckling him in safely. We left the hotel room, Phil being sure to leave the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door handle. We easily entered the elevator and I leaned against the wall, trying to comb my hair with my fingers and after having no luck, pulled into a messy bun. It was uncomfortably silent in the elevator and I sighed.

"Why can't we remember a God damn thing from last night?" Stu finally asked, breaking up the silence.

"Because we obviously had a great fucking time." I looked over to Phil and he smiled at me, his dimple showing. I smiled back slightly, having to remind myself that everything goes back to normal. You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. "Why don't you just stop worrying for one minute? Be proud of yourself." Phil told Stu and before he could answer, the elevator doors slid open, and an older woman stepped in.

"Oh, how cute," The woman said, looking at the baby. I smiled proudly at Phil who shook his head at me. "What's his name?" The woman asked me and I blinked uncertainly at her.

"Um, his name is," I tried to stall, and luckily Phil came to my rescue.

"Ben. His name is Ben." Phil said, sliding his hand down my forearm and linked his fingers with mine, squeezing my hand gently. The woman smiled at us.

"Carlos," Alan said, and the woman looked unsure of herself.

"Carlos?" Phil asked him quietly and Alan nodded vaguely. I felt my shoulders slump just the slightest bit. I wanted to be the one to name the baby. Alan was holding him; I should have been the one to name him. Phil must've felt my shoulders drop as well, because he touched his lips to my temple and whispered, "Next time," in my ear. I wasn't quite sure what to make of what he was saying so I disregarded it, and told my fluttering heart that when we went back, we were all going to be the exact way that we were when we came in.

The woman was quiet the entire way down, as were we all, and when the elevator doors opened at the ground floor, she was the first one off. Phil led me by the hand to the poolside, both of us dropping into the chairs around a shaded table. Alan followed us and Stu said he was going to look around the hotel for Doug, leaving us as the waitress came. Phil ordered juice and coffee for both of us and she nodded, smiling at the baby on one of the chairs. I leaned forward and put my head on my folded arms that were on the table, Phil all the while, rubbing soothing circles on my back. The waitress came back and placed the drinks on the table then left.

"Hey, Phil, Natalie, look." I moved my head over and watched as Alan moved the baby's hand up and down, as if the baby were masturbating, laughing while he was doing it. I glared at him and moved my head back.

"He's jacking his little wenis." Alan said and I could hear Phil laugh a little.

"Pull yourself together, man." He said, putting the orange juice in front of my crossed arms. I looked up at it and grabbed it, drinking it slowly.

"Not at the table, Carlos." Alan said, stopping his movements. I frowned at the name, but didn't say anything. Phil saw my frown and rubbed the top of my thigh as he took another sip of his coffee. Stu stormed up to us, still holding the ice to the side of his mouth and dropped into the only chair left.

"I looked everywhere," He said, his voice muffled by the ice pack. "Gym, casino, the front desk. No one's seen Doug. He's not here."

"At all?" I asked, holding the glass tighter. Stu shook his head and Phil squeezed my knee.

"He's fine. He's a grown man. Seriously, Stu, you've gotta calm down. Here, have some juice." Phil passed his juice glass to Stu's side of the table and Stu took one look at it and promptly threw up. Phil looked just as grossed out as I was, and changed the subject.

"Ok, alright, let's just track this thing." Phil said, pulling a pen and a napkin to himself. I took the last sip of my juice and placed the empty glass on the table. He cleared his throat and started trying to think of where we had gone last night. "Alright, what's the last thing we remember doing last night?" Phil asked all of us.

"Well, the first thing was," Alan started, pushing the stems of his sunglasses into the corner of his eyes. "We were on the roof and having those shots of Jager." Stu gagged at the sound of the vile drink and I groaned my stomach in knots. Phil wrote it down, and then looked up.

"Then we had dinner at the Palms, right?" Phil asked, and Alan nodded his head.

"That's right. And then we played Craps at the Hard Rock, and I think Doug was there." Alan said and Phil nodded his head.

"That sounds right. No, no, no, he definitely was." Phil said, writing down all that had happened.

"And then we…" I broke off and my cheeks burned as I remembered exactly what Phil and I had done after we played Craps.

"What?" Stu asked, and I shook my head. "What is it?" I shook my head again and I brought a hand up to my forehead to rub out my headache.

"Nattie, if it'll help us find Doug, tell us." Phil said, and I sighed impatiently.

"It won't help us find Doug, ok?" I said, and Phil took the hint to back off.

"Well, you know what guys, I don't even remember going to dinner." Stu said surly.

"I know," Phil replied, placing his coffee down and leaning back into his chair, running his hands through his hair. "Fuck, I don't think I've ever been this hung-over."

"After the Hard Rock I black out, it was like emptiness." Alan said, then started to laugh obnoxiously.

"I wish it was like emptiness." I grumbled under my breath and Phil looked at me sharply and I knew he had heard what I said, but he didn't say anything.

"Ok, we have until ten p.m. and that gives us a twelve hour window on when we could have lost Doug." Phil said, lifting up his coffee from the table.

"What is this?" I looked over at Alan who was holding up something in his hand.

"Oh, my God. That is my tooth, why do you have that?" Stu said, taking his tooth from Alan. "What else is in your pocket?"

"Oh, this is a good thing. No, no check your pockets." Phil leaned over to dig into his pocket and pulled out a bunch of change, receipts and a cell phone. I grabbed my cell phone from him and started scrolling through my messages. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I set it down on the table.

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. Eleven-oh-five for eight hundred dollars! I am so fucked!" Stu yelled out, mad.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesar's. Looks like we got in at five-fifteen a.m." Alan said.

"Shit, we drove last night?" Phil asked, rubbing his face with both hands.

"Driving drunk. Classic!" Alan laughed and Stu and I laughed sarcastically with him. "What's on your arm?" Alan pointed to a yellow band and I grabbed Phil's wrist and examined the band.

"You were in the hospital last night?" I asked, glancing up at him. He stared at the band a little longer then looked up at me.

"I guess so, yeah." My brows knitted together in concern and I looked back down at the yellow band on his wrist.

"Are you ok?" Alan asked and Phil looked at him annoyed.

"Yeah, Alan I'm fine." He snapped and I turned the band around his wrist.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, looking up.

"Yeah." I nodded and read the words on the band, trying to figure out which hospital it was.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stu asked, and Phil shook his head.

"Stu, Stu, this is a good thing. We have a lead now." Phil said, pointing to the band on his wrist that I still had.

"Hey Stu, watch this," Alan started moving the baby's arm again and I glared at him. "Have you ever seen a baby do that?" Stu looked like he was going to laugh then held himself together, shaking his head.

"Dude, Alan, not cool." He shook his head again but looked like he was going to burst into laughter at any second. Phil finished off his coffee and we all stood up, leaving enough money for the juice, coffee and the food Alan ordered.

"You guys go get the car, Natalie and I are gonna go get coffee's to-go." Phil said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me in the opposite direction.

"We are?" I asked, and Phil only nodded. He gently pushed me into a corner and blocked my exit by placing his body right up against mine.

"What is up with you?" Phil asked and I glanced up confusedly at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked and Phil rolled his eyes.

"You know what I mean, Natalie." I sighed, and glanced down at my feet.

"We had sex." I mumbled and Phil exhaled heavily.

"Well, yeah, I got that when I woke up next to you on the floor and you were wearing my shirt." I shook my head at him, and glanced away.

"No, before, it was just an assumption that we had sex. But, we actually did have sex. After we played Craps at the Hard Rock." Phi blinked down at me for a minute and sighed out an 'oh' before he was quiet again.

"So then, what's the problem?" I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked him and he lifted an eyebrow himself.

"Why are you acting so weird about it?" He asked and I looked at him quizzically.

"You don't find this awkward at all?" I asked him and he shrugged and grinned down at me.

"You're hot." He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Funny." I replied. "No I mean," I started but he cut me off.

"No," He answered. I cocked my head to the side and smiled slightly at him.

"No?" I asked and his smile got bigger.

"Nope, not at all. I just wish I could remember it." I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"It wasn't all that great." I said and Phil looked shocked.

"What?" He asked and I smiled at him.

"My face was implanted into the wall of the janitor's closet." Phil cleared his throat then smiled at me.

"Well, then, I'm just going to have to prove to you that I'm better when I'm sober." He flirted, leaning his head down towards mine. I smiled widely at him.

"You can make good on that statement the minute we find Doug." I replied, sliding along the wall then skipping off to the coffee vender in the hotel, and I could Phil right behind me, laughing at me.

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry this wasn't out sooner; I've been studying for finals, yuck. So, the updates are going to be a little more sporadic until school lets out, but not to fear, I only have a week left. Any who, I want to thank all my reviewers for reviewing, my favorites listers for adding my story to their favorites list, and my story alerter subscripters for wanting to know the minute I update the story. I have to say, I love writing those little thank you's, makes me feel important so leave a review, add me to your favorites, or subscribe to my story alert. Until I can update again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! =D**


	5. Chapter 5

I pulled Phil behind me, spotting Stu and Alan immediately as they waited for the valet to bring us the Mercedes.

"Hey, you guys," I said, sipping my coffee, my headache starting to slowly go away.

"Hey, Phil, I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes." Alan said, and I raised my eyebrow as how he was holding his sunglasses to the baby's face. It was actually kinda cute and I felt my mouth twitch as the baby turned his face to me and just stared before smiling.

"Relax, we'll be careful." Phil said, putting his phone away. I had a feeling he was texting his ex-wife about his son's soccer game but I didn't know for sure.

"See, my dad is crazy about that car, and he left Doug in charge…" Alan said softly, trying to persuade Phil against taking his dad's car to find Doug.

"Alan," Phil cut him off, annoyed. "We've got bigger problems here. Doug could be in the hospital, he could be hurt. Okay? Let's worry about the car, later."

"We'll be extra careful with the car, okay Alan?" I said, trying to alleviate his anxiety about us using the car. Alan looked at me for a moment then nodded.

"Uh, guys?" Stu cut in, looking up at something. We all followed his line of vision and saw a mattress impaled on a Greek statue and I paled.

"Is that-?" I had trouble finishing the sentence, so I just pointed to the mattress that hotel personnel was trying to get down.

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan asked my question, seemingly unconcerned. No one answered either of us as Phil walked over to some guy who was also looking at the impaled mattress as well. We all crept up behind him silently, trying to wrap our heads around the bed on the statue.

"Hey, man, what's going on here?" Phil asked, pointing to the mattress as a reference to what he was talking about.

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night." The man answered and the awkward silence that followed was something that lasted too long for anyone's liking so Phil answered with the first thing that came to mind which was, "No shit," and the man nodded, not catching what was going on. "Yeah," He replied, "some people just can't handle Vegas." And with that he closed his trunk and moved on to the driver's side of his car. Stu gave a small laugh and I forced a smile, which came out as more of a grimace.

"So, that is-?" I asked again and Phil turned to me briefly. The look on his face said it all and I swallowed the lump in my throat. Tracy was going to murder me.

"How in the hell did we manage to do that?" He asked rhetorically, as a police cruiser pulled up to the side of the curb in front of us. My eyes widened and my body tensed. That wasn't ours, I was sure of it.

"Here's your car, officers." The valet guy said, looking straight at us.

"_Phil_," I hissed and he glanced at me before clearing his throat.

"Just act natural." He said, walking forward. "Does anyone have a five?" I checked my back pocket and shook my head at Phil while Stu answered in the negative. "I'll catch you on my way back in, man." Phil told the valet, getting into the driver's side of the cruiser. I walked on the other side, opening the passenger door. I heard a door being opened and a loud bang, followed by a baby crying and Stu exclaiming, "Oh my God!" I turned my head and the baby was crying hard and had a small bump on his head. I glared at Alan as I soothed the baby, gently rubbing his forehead where it was an angry shade of red.

"You just nailed the baby." Stu said angrily, and I sent another withering glare up at Alan as I kissed the baby's small bump, trying to get him to calm down.

"Are my glasses okay?" Alan asked, no concern for the small child he was in charge of at all. I swear if looks could kill, Alan would be a pile of ashes at the moment.

"Your glasses are fine, dick." I said, before getting into the cruiser heatedly. I could feel my cheeks flushed with anger but I ignored Alan as he got into the back of the cruiser with Stu and buckled the baby up with the seatbelt. Phil started the cruiser and drove out of the driveway, easily sliding into traffic, quite literally as we followed the directions the coffee guy gave us that led us to a construction zone and non-moving traffic. It didn't exactly help that Stu kept going on and on about how illegal this was and how much trouble we were going to be in.

"Can't you see the fun part in anything?" Phil asked, cutting off Stu's rant.

"Yeah," Stu answered sarcastically. "We're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car with what is sure to be a missing baby back here. Which part of this is fun?" I tilted my head to look at Phil who turned his head to me, his mouth set in a thin line.

"I think the cop car part if pretty cool." Alan spoke up, and Phil looked at him through the rearview mirror.

"Thank you, Alan." Phil said in spite of me and Stu. "It is cool." I lifted a brow at him. "Doug would love it." He said, as if to explain his reasoning. I gave a small laugh under my breath and shook my head, looking out the window. Phil started getting impatient as we continued to just sit there so he turned on the siren and lights, and started moving forward onto the sidewalk.

"Oh, no, no, no," Stu and I both repeated, telling Phil to get back on the road.

"Phil, I'm serious, you're gonna end up hitting someone. Get back into traffic." Phil ignored me and pulled out the bullhorn, turning it on.

"Attention, attention please. Move out of the way. I repeat, please disperse." Phil said, and I shook my head at him.

"Phil, this is only drawing more attention to us." Stu said smartly and I adamantly agreed with him. "Stop the car, I wanna get out." Stu's mantra went ignored as Phil continued to drive on the sidewalk and lifted the bullhorn to his mouth once again.

"Ma'am in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack." My eyes narrowed on their own and I felt a small bubble of emotion claw its way through my chest as she smiled brightly at Phil and waved.

"They're also amazingly fake." I said, my tone too sweet. Everyone in the car just gave me odd looks, almost as if they couldn't believe what I just said.

"I should have been a fucking cop." Phil said, smiling in excitement, as he passed the construction and got onto the street. The rest of the way to the hospital was ultimately silent as I continued to look out the window. I refused to acknowledge that I was jealous of Phil's comment, because I really didn't want to accept it, even if it was true. Phil parked in the hospital parking lot some time later and we all crawled out of the car and walked into the hospital to be greeted by the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" She smiled and I smiled back.

"Yes, we're here to see the doctor who treated my friend." I stated, nodding towards Phil. "He said to come back if he was feeling nauseated, dizzy or had a headache. He did hit his head pretty hard." I said and Stu and Alan were both having a hard time keeping from laughing as Phil just stared me down, clearly not amused.

"Oh, of course. What's the doctor's name?" The receptionist, Lydia, asked.

"Uh," I said unintelligently, glancing at the others for help. They all just shrugged, and I could tell from Phil's expression that he was enjoying watching me struggle after I told her he hit his head.

"That's alright. Just tell me the patient's name and I can look the doctor up for you." Lydia said and I smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, Phil Wenneck. And thank you for doing this, Lydia. After all the confusion, I must've missed the doctor's name."

"I completely understand, it happens all the time." She said, still typing on her computer. "Ok, your doctor's name is Dr. Valsh and he's about to perform a physical, but he'll see you before he does it. He's on the fourth floor right now." Lydia said, smiling up at me. I thanked her and we all loaded up into the elevator and Phil hit the button for the fourth floor.

"I hit my head?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"First thing that came to mind." I said shortly. The doors opened and Stu asked one of the nurses that passed by where Dr. Valsh was. She pointed him out as he walked by and he thanked her quickly, all of us rushing to catch up to him. Phil talked with him quietly so I couldn't exactly hear what he said but Dr. Valsh looked at all of us and nodded, walking into a room with an elderly man sitting on the bed.

"You know what?" I said, stopping the other three at the door. "I'm going to sit this one out. Do you mind if I hold the baby for a while?" I asked Alan who corrected me that his name was Carlos and that it was, in fact, okay if I held him for a while, taking him out of the baby carrier and handing the little guy to me. I smiled slightly at the others and took a seat on the chair outside of the room's door. The door closed behind them and I sighed as Carlos looked up at me. It was then that I realized that he hadn't been looking at me per se, but at my boobs. I laughed and bounced him up and down on my knee, which he liked.

"I know you're hungry Carlos. I promise after this, I'll get you something." I told him and he gave me a toothless grin.

"Your baby is just precious." I looked over at the woman across from me, and my eyes widened.

"Oh, he's not…" The older woman raised her eyebrows at me and I just looked down at Carlos and smiled. "Thank you."

"How old is he?" She asked and I lifted Carlos up so that he could lay his head on my shoulder, and immediately he nuzzled my neck as I rubbed his back.

"About six months." I guessed and the woman smiled.

"Well, motherhood suits you." I took her compliment with another thank you and rocked Carlos. I thought about the woman's comment and how easy it was to hold Carlos. Carlos cooed and I smiled. I wanted this. I wanted a baby, something that was mine and someone else's. I wanted to be a mother; I knew I was more than ready. The guys came out of the room, following the doctor and I stood up quickly, trying not to unsettle Carlos as much as I could.

"It was nice talking to you." I said to the other woman who nodded and returned the sentiment. The doctor grabbed Phil's file from one of the nurse's stations and we all followed him.

"Ok, here we go. Patient name, Phil Wenneck. 2:45 A.M. arrival, minor concussion, like I said. Some bruising, pretty standard." Dr. Valsh said as he lifted the page up to look at the one underneath.

"Do you mind if I take a look? I'm actually a doctor." Stu said and I gave a snort, and tried to hide it with a cough.

"Yeah, you said that multiple times last night, but really you're just a dentist." The doctor said, quite snottily and I rolled my eyes. Doctors can be so bitchy. I almost laughed at Stu's expression, but my curiosity was caught by the doctor once again.

"Your blood work came in this morning. Wow, they found a large amount of roofalin in your system." We stopped at another nurse's station and we all gave the doctor blank looks. "Roofalin? Roofies?" He asked as if it would jog our memory. "Commonly known as the date-rape drug."

"What?" Phil laughed in disbelief. "So you're saying I was raped last night?"

"Actually," The doctor said, looking over the chart, all of us holding our breath at what he was about to say. "I don't think so." He replied, and I exhaled loudly. "But someone did slip you the drug. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything." Carlos started getting fussy and I held him closer, bouncing slightly so that he would calm down and maybe fall asleep. Alan started laughing hysterically and I passed him an odd glance.

"Doc, could remember anything from last night. Remember?" I blinked slowly at him then turned my attention to the doctor.

"Yeah, how could someone have drugged all of us?" Phil asked, meeting my eyes for a brief moment then returning his full attention to Dr. Valsh.

"Look, I wouldn't worry about it guys, by now, the stuff's out of your system. You're going to be fine." He said, looking indifferent. "I have to go."

"Wait, wait, wait," Stu held out his hand to stop the doctor from leaving, and he paused for a second. "Please doctor, is there anything else, like something we were talking about or someplace we were going?" The doctor paused; thinking about it for a minute then nodded his head.

"Actually, there was something. You guys kept talking about some wedding last night." My shoulders dropped. We had reached a dead end and still weren't any closer to finding Doug.

"Yeah, no shit, our buddy Doug's getting married tomorrow." Stu said, annoyed.

"You know what, I want the hundred back." Phil said, reaching for the doctor's shirt pocket and Dr. Valsh moved away.

"No, easy, you guys were talking about a wedding you just came from. At the uh… Best Little Chapel." Phil nodded and pulled out the napkin from breakfast and a pen, setting down on the counter. "You guys kept saying how 'sick the wedding was' and getting all crazy about it. Okay? I hope this helps, you guys, I really do, but I really have to leave."

"The, uh, Best Little Chapel, do you know where that is?" Phil asked, ready to write down the directions.

"I do. It's at the corner of 'Get a Map' and 'Fuck Off'." Dr. Valsh said, and I was suddenly incredibly irritated at him. "I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. Figure it out yourself. You're big boys." The doctor left and I was suddenly offended by him.

"And what am I, a chicken?" I called after him, but he either didn't hear me or ignored me, my money's on the latter.

"Come on, little chicken." Phil said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, and steering me toward the elevators. "Maybe you can talk Lydia into giving us directions." I rolled my eyes at him, still slightly hurt by the doctor not including me. _Stupid bitchy doctors_, I thought as the doors opened on the ground floor and I sidled up to Lydia who happily gave us directions.

We followed her directions and were the only ones in the parking lot, except the white car in front of us. We all climbed out of the car, and Alan asked a question that put him back on the good side of my list.

"What about the baby?"

"Just leave him in the car; we're only going to be five minutes." Phil answered and I stared disbelievingly at him.

"Phil, we're not leaving a baby in the car." Stu reasoned as I went to the back door, trying to open it.

"He'll be fine, I cracked a window." Phil replied as if that would be enough.

"Phil, he's not a dog." I said for the second time that day. Phil walked back over to the car and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the cruiser.

"Come on, Natalie." He said, as I tried to pull him back to the cruiser.

"But," I tried.

"Just come on." Phil said, pulling me to the small wedding chapel. Phil sighed as we all entered, putting his free hand on his hip.

"What if they don't remember us?" Stu asked.

"Well, let's just find out." Phil said and I frowned at all the tacky and out of date furniture and flower-patterns. Phil walked over to the chapel part of the building where a man and woman were trying to fix a chandelier and we all followed him. "I'm sorry, excuse me, sir?" He asked, grabbing their attention. The man started laughing uncontrollably, like he was happy to see us.

"Look at this. What happen, you miss me? You miss Eddie? Or did you two change your mind and decide to get married?" The man, Eddie, asked us, looking pointedly at Phil and me.

"Oh, no," I said, shaking my head.

"Definitely not," Phil added.

"No, nuh uh,"

"Nothing like that,"

"We're not… like that," We both looked at each other then turned back toward Eddie, both of us embarrassed.

"You want more from me, eh?" Eddie said, hugging Phil, then me, then Alan, commenting on how fucking crazy he was. "Listen to me; I want to tell you something. I have known some sick people in my life, this guy, is the craziest, wildest bastard I ever met in my life." I was completely flabbergasted. Did he really mean our Stuart? Maybe he didn't remember us all too well after all.

"Who, this guy?" Phil asked, pointing towards Stu.

"This guy is outta his mind," Phil hummed as if he were taking into consideration what Eddie was saying while Eddie all but leapt at Stu to hug him. "How is it going you fucking crazy mother fucker?" Phil and I both exchanged amused glances at Stu's expense. "I thought he was going to eat my dick. What happen? No love for Eddie, you don't hug me. Huh?"

"No, no, it's not that, Eddie," Stu tried to explain stiffly. "It's just that we're having a hard time remembering what happened here last night." I looked around the chapel, trying to remember it, but for the life of me, I couldn't.

"Yeah, was there, was there a wedding here last night? Do you do weddings here?" Alan asked and Eddie laughed heartily in reply.

"You are cracking my balls, man."

"Eddie, okay, obviously we were here last night. We're looking for our friend Doug, do you remember him?" Phil asked. Eddie nodded.

"Small guy, like a monkey." We all made statements of agreement that that was what Doug looked like.

"You saw him!" Stu exclaimed, happy that we were narrowing down the time on when we lost him.

"Of course," Eddie replied, and I squeezed Phil's hand, happy that we were going to find Doug and that Tracy wasn't going to kill me.

"Is there anything you can tell us about what may have happened last night?" Stu asked, and Eddie looked around at all of us.

"You don't remember nothing?" He asked, as if he just believed us. He walked over to the cash register insisting we follow him and pulled out a photo album, telling us it was all there. Stu opened it and whimpered at the pictures inside. He was wearing a pale blue suit and had the most adorable look on his face as the girl next to him smiled.

"Congratulations, Stu, you got married." Alan stated the obvious as Phil wiped his mouth and I continued through to the next picture.

"This, this can't be happening." Stu said, as I stopped on the next page and studied the photos. "Oh, God." It was all of us, together. Everyone was dressed in the pale blue suit, same as Stu, except for the girl Stu married and me, both of us wearing banana yellow dresses that clashed horribly with my hair. I winced as I took in the whole picture. Stu had grabbed the girl's boob, the girl just looked excited about it, Doug was ignoring everything around him, looking as if he were posing for a real picture and sober, Alan looked distracted, and Phil and I looked too busy making-out to notice that there was a camera in our face to capture us with my legs around Phil's hips and my dress pulled up around my waist and his tongue down my throat.

Stu closed the album and stepped away as if he were panicking, which undoubtedly he was, and Phil opened it again to look at the rest of the pictures. He stopped at one where the girl was pointing to the ring on her finger and Stu was giving her a piggyback ride.

"I'll tell you one thing, you look seriously happy here, man." Phil said as he flipped to then next page. It was of me and Stu's wife; we were both hugging each other and smiling happily into the camera. I looked up at the panicked Stu and smiled.

"I liked her." I shrugged as if my opinion mattered. Stu gave me a look and I turned back to the album.

"That's it, my life is over." Stu said overdramatically, as always.

"Stu it's okay. Look, shit happens. Come on, Melissa's not gonna know anything about this. This never happened." Phil said, assuring Stu that everything would be okay.

"I liked her," I muttered under my breath, still looking through the photos, cringing at our crude behavior. Eddie and his wife returned from the back room with several boxes, and placed them on the floor.

"Hey, what's all that?" Alan asked, and Eddie turned to us.

"The High-roller Package. It's what you guys ordered." They opened a box to show us what was inside and Eddie pulled out several items. "I have coffee mugs; I have baseball caps, huh? And fancy calendars, all with pictures of Stu and Jade."

"Her name's Jade?" Phil asked as Alan pulled the ball cap onto his head.

"Yeah, she's beautiful man. Clean, very tight, tits like that," Eddie held out his hands from his chest as if he were holding watermelons. "But that was because she had a baby."

"That explains the baby," Phil called out to Stu as if it would make him feel better.

"Oh, Carlos," Alan corrected.

"Yeah, come on, Baby Daddy, it's not that bad." I said and Stu glared at me, looking as if he were about to cry. I wouldn't put it passed him.

"Great, alright, Eddie, here's the deal. We made a major mistake last night. We need to get this marriage annulled immediately. Do you do annulments here?" Phil asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Of course I do annulments, breaks my heart, they make me very sad, but you know it's no problem. I'm gonna get a very good price for you. But I can't do it with just him, though. I need the chick, I need both parties." Eddie explained, and Phil nodded as I continued to look through the photo album.

"Not a problem, that's great. Isn't that great Stu?" Phil asked Stu who was still pacing. "Come on buddy, and she probably knows where Doug is."

"Awesome," Stu replied sarcastically and Phil ran with it.

"All right, okay, uh, we need her address. She must've filled out some paperwork, right?" Phil asked and Eddie answered with an 'of course' and told his wife to go get the paperwork from the back. We waited for Eddie's wife to return and Phil wrote down the address, thanking Eddie profusely. He insisted we take the boxes, which Alan and Phil both grabbed one each and we left the Best Little Chapel swiftly, wanting to get answers from Jade on what else happened last night.

**Hello again! I know it's a little late, and I apologize profusely. I just couldn't seem to get it out, and I have to say, I'm still not 100% happy with how this chapter turned out, but I hope I'm just my own worst critic and you readers don't hate it. So, review, subscribe to my story alert, and add my story to your favorites list if you haven't done so already. And a special thank you to all of you who have. I'll try to get the next chapter, Stu's break-down and a taser, out to you guys as soon as possible, most likely tomorrow if I can. =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Phil popped the trunk of the police cruiser, setting the box he was carrying on the edge. "Hey, what about my dad's car?" Alan asked, and I glanced over at him, trying to hide my smile at the Stu and Jade hat he was wearing.

"I'm sure Doug has it. We'll get it back." Phil told him, opening the trunk and setting the box inside.

"Then I vote we torch the cop car and all this shit with it." I stared shocked at Stu as Phil rounded on him.

"Torch it? Who are you?" He asked. I leaned against the bumper and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't know Phil." Stu answered. "Apparently, I'm a guy who marries complete strangers."

"Well, she wasn't a _complete_ stranger if you married her." I teased.

"Not the time, Natalie." Phil said over his shoulder.

"This whole situation is completely fucked. These mugs," Stu quickly walked towards me, picked up a mug and threw it down hard, making the entire thing shatter into a million ceramic pieces. "This hat," He pulled the hat off of Alan's head and threw it, too, on the ground, ignoring Alan's cries of protest. "This car, it's all evidence of a night that never happened."

"Actually," I started to say but before I could finish, Phil cut me off with a sharp, "Natalie!" and turned back to Stu.

"That is why," Stu continued, "we are torching all of it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm a school teacher. I gotta family. I'm all for secrecy, but I'm not gunna torch a fucking cop car." Phil stated. Stu looked at me and I shook my head.

"Fine, I'll do it." He shrugged.

"Can I help?" Alan asked, excited.

"Yeah, thanks," Stu replied.

"No one's helping anyone torch a car." I intervened, looking sternly at Stu. "Look, let's just think this through. How are we going to find out what happened exactly if we destroy the evidence? If this is about… Jade," I shook off the fact that her name was a precious gem, and told myself that people were named all the time after them. "Then, we all promise that we won't tell Melissa, though God only knows why we would do that, and we'll figure the whole Stu-married-Jade-and-now-wants-a-divorce-so-he-can-marry-the-crazy-bitch thing. Okay?" I waited for Stu to answer as he glared at me.

"Nothing fazes you does it?" Stu finally asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just trying to look at this proposition from a legal standpoint. And at the rate you're going, it would be a whole slew of charges that I'd have to work my ass off to get toned down. And because I like my ass the way it is, I'm telling you, over my dead body." We had a glaring match until Stu's phone started to ring. The atmosphere around us changed instantly as we all started checking our pockets, thinking it was Doug calling to see where we were. Stu pulled his phone out of his pocket and cursed loudly, looking at the screen.

"Ah, it's Melissa."

"Don't answer it." Phil told him, pushing me out of the way so that he could close the trunk.

"I have to she's called twice already." Stu informed us angrily. "Hi sweetheart, how are ya?" Stu answered his phone, walking away from us.

"Can I ride shotgun?" Alan asked Phil, touching his arm. He pulled his arm away angrily and hiss, "Don't touch me."

"That means I ride shotgun." I translated for Alan and he nodded his head sadly. I opened the passenger side door and slid in just as Stu was replying to Melissa.

"I know the reception out here is crazy. I think it's all the sequoia trees that block the signal." I leaned over the console and steadied myself on the driver's seat as I looked out the open door; my head knocking gently against Phil's hip as I lifted my brow at Stu. _Sequoia trees?_ I mouthed to him and he just shrugged. I rolled my eyes and slid back into my seat, shutting my door. "Eh, it was really fun actually. It was kinda quiet. It was a nice time." Phil got impatient and slid into his seat, shutting his door just as Stu did the same. "We're learning all kinds of vino-factoids." I glanced behind me at Stu and gave him another look and he gave me one back. I turned my attention to Alan who was playing with Carlos.

"It'd be so cool if I could breastfeed, you know?" I nodded slowly as I sat back into my seat and glanced over at Phil, both of us sharing a look. He stuck the key into the ignition and started the car, just as a burnt orange one sped up and blocked us. "The fuck?" Phil muttered, glancing behind us at the car. I looked out of the side mirror and the guys in the car got out and had a Louisville Slugger. "Oh, shit." I muttered as they quickly, and quite angrily, approached us. They started yelling at us to get out of the car, and hit my window, making me jump. "Phil," I squeaked.

"The hell, man?" He yelled back at the guy who hit my window.

"They just started up the tractor, I think it backfired." Stu answered Melissa's silent question.

"Where the hell is he?" One of the guys asked, pointing the Slugger at Phil threateningly.

"Hey, easy, easy," Phil held up his hands as if to appease the guys. "I think we're looking for the same guy, okay?"

"God, I hope not." I muttered and Phil spared a glance my way. The guy closest to me lifted his aluminum bat and swung hard at the windshield, cracking the glass and making us all completely flip out. "No, not okay, not okay, Phil."

"Hey, what the hell man?" Phil yelled as the baby started to cry.

"Why would there be a baby? We're at a winery, that's a – a goat." Stu lied, and not very well.

"Where is he?" The one who hit the windshield yelled out angrily.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about!" Phil replied, flabbergasted.

"Sir, could you please start the tractor so we can get out of here?" Stu yelled up at Phil, hitting the metal that divided them from us. Phil placed his hand on my seat and turned to look at him.

"I'm trying to, but we're fucking blocked." The baby started crying even louder and the other guy swung at the windshield.

"Hey, there's a baby on board here!" Alan screamed heatedly.

"Not helping Alan!" I screamed back. "Phil, just go!" I yelled at him, as chaos continued to ensue. Stu tried to explain to Melissa that it was a baby goat, Carlos just continued to get louder, the guy who hit the windshield the second time wanted Phil to get out of the car, and Eddie walked out of the building, yelling about why they were making trouble for his business. The man with the aluminum bat pulled a gun out of the back of his pants and pointed it straight at me.

"Get out of the fucking car!" He yelled.

"Phil, he's got a gun!" Alan yelled out. "We can see that, Alan." I squeaked. "Phil!" I hit his shoulder trying to get his attention, my eyes never once leaving the man with the gun.

Phil put the car into drive and stepped on the gas, rolling over the man with the gun's foot and he ended up shooing Eddie. "Oh, my god, he shot Eddie!" Stu screamed out.

"Fuck this shit," Phil said, putting the car into reverse and hitting the orange car, pushing it out of the way, and driving straight through a bus stop, the glass shattering all around us. Phil expertly turned the car and started speeding down the street. "Okay. Oh, that was some sick shit." Phil said to no one in particular. Carlos started crying again and Stu reached over and started rubbing his belly, telling him it was going to be ok.

"What the fuck is going on?" Stu exclaimed on the point of hysteria.

"I have no idea." Phil answered. Stu started hyperventilating as his phone went off.

"Why don't you just let that one go to voicemail?" Phil suggested.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha." Stu laughed, hysterically. I raked my fingers through my hair, pushing it back off my face. It was quiet for a few beats before Stu spoke again. "That's a fake laugh by the way." I leaned my forehead against my window as Alan talked movies. I would have jumped at the chance to talk movies with him, had it not been that seconds before I had a gun pointed at me. I pointed out the exit Phil should take and he complied with my silent instruction. He glanced at me several times, but remained silent.

The apartment building Jade lived in was nice, and we all climbed the steps up to Jade's apartment, Alan still going on about this one movie he saw several years ago and liked.

"It's got uh, Ted Danson and Magnum PI, and that Jewish actor." Alan described.

"Shut up, Alan." Stu said, annoyed. I stuffed my hands into my back pockets and ignored Phil's glance over at me. "What room was it again?"

"It's 825." Phil answered. A blonde woman in short shorts and a loose fit white blouse, if you could call it that, came out of her apartment talking on the phone as she gasped when she saw us.

"Oh my God, I found him. I'll call you back." She hurriedly hung up her cell and turned to us happily. "Thank God, he's with his father. I was freaking out." She pulled Carlos out from the carrier and cradled him to her. "I missed you sweetie," She cooed at her sleeping baby. "And I missed you." She said huskily before she leaned in and started playing tonsil hockey with Stu. I furrowed my brows as she moaned several times and pulled away, smiling at all of us.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" She asked excitedly.

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us." Phil said, stunned.

"What do you mean? I got up this morning, I went to get coffee and when I came back you were all gone." It was silent as we all digested what she had said. "Why are you being so quiet?" She asked Stu.

"I'm not being quiet," He replied shyly and I rolled my eyes. Jade just laughed.

"You're so cute. Here I gotta to feed Tyler, come inside you guys." She grabbed Stu's hand and led him into her apartment.

"Did you hear that? Baby's name is Tyler." Alan said dejectedly.

"Yeah, I thought he looked more like a Carlos too, man." Phil replied distractedly, patting him on the back quickly then tugging on my hand to get me to stop. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly, glancing into Jade's apartment before setting his eyes fully on me. I paused and thought about his question.

"I think so?" I answered. I hadn't meant for it to come out as a question but I didn't quite know if I was truly okay, either. Phil swept my hair behind my ear and leaned his forehead against mine. My heart started flopping around like a fish and my stomach felt as if it had erupted into a million butterflies.

"Hey, you guys coming?" Alan asked from the doorway, and I stepped away from Phil. He looked irritated, so I answered yes and pulled Phil into the apartment after me, being sure to close the door.

"Hey, Natalie, Phil. Do you guys want anything to drink?" I shook my head and Phil answered with a no, thank you and we all squeezed onto the sofa together. Stu was ridged next to me and I elbowed him in the ribs, gently, and told him to relax. He grimaced at me and remained stiff. Jade poured iced tea into a glass and looked over at us. "Okay, what's up? You guys are acting weird."

"What do you mean?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Well, for one thing, Phil isn't acting as if he's ready to just completely take you right there on the couch."

"Oh, well, I think he's pretty sated for the next," I checked my imaginary watched and looked back up at Jade. "Oh, three days." She giggled and picked up the glass, putting it in front of Stu.

"Look, its Jade right?" Phil said, trying to get off the topic of his sex life.

"Very funny Phil," She said, bouncing Tyler.

"Right, uh," He cleared his throat and looked up at her. "You remember our friend Doug?" Jade instantly perked up at Doug's name.

"Are you kidding? He was the best man at our wedding!"

"Exactly, well, we can't find him and we're getting a little worried." I sat forward into the comfortable couch and set my elbows on my knees.

"Oh, my God, that is _so_ Doug." Stu spit tea all over her and Tyler and he started to cry, Tyler not Stu. He covered his mouth as Jade started talking to Tyler. "It's okay, daddy didn't mean it." She said, walking him to the other room.

"Oh my God," Stu muttered.

"What the fuck man? You gotta hold it together." Phil said quietly to Stu over my head. Stu started to get antsy as he rocked back and forth.

"Holy shit!" Stu muttered.

"She is super-hot, you should be proud of yourself-ow! Hey!" I rolled my eyes at Phil as he rubbed his bruised side where I had elbowed him.

"She is wearing my grandmother's ring." Stu explained exasperatedly.

"What?" Phil asked.

"The ring I was going to give to Melissa. Remember? My grandmother's Holocaust ring."

"Fuck, okay." Phil rubbed his mouth and leaned back into the couch as I leaned my head forward into my hands.

"She's wearing it." Stu explained unnecessarily.

"I didn't know they give out rings at the Holocaust." I sat up and glared at Alan.

"What the fuck-ow!" I glanced over at Phil who just shook his head as I rubbed my calf where he kicked me.

"He's okay," Jade said, coming back into the living room.

"Oh, good." Phil replied, ever the chatterbox.

"He was just hungry." She explained. "Ah," Phil nodded knowingly. "He's fine." She said.

"Ah, good. Um, about last night, uh, do you remember the last time you saw Doug." Phil asked Jade as she settled into the armchair across from us and laid Tyler out across her lap.

"Um, I haven't seen him since the wedding." Jade answered.

"The wedding," Phil replied, leaning on me as he dug in his pocket for the napkin timeline. "Okay, we can't remem – what time was that at?" He held the pen up above the napkin, ready to write down every word that left her mouth.

"Well," Jade started, looking up at the ceiling before glancing down at Tyler and moving her shirt off her shoulder then moving her bra out of the way so that he could breastfeed. The guys' reaction was instantaneous. Phil cleared his throat, embarrassed, Stu perked up, trying to see better, and Alan just stared. I rolled my eyes at all of them and offered a slight smile to Jade, who smiled back. "I guess it was about one, because I had to finish my shift. And when I got out, I headed over to the hotel with Tyler." Phil dutifully wrote it all down and glanced up at her, barely sneaking a peek at her breasts before meeting her eyes again.

"And, was Doug there then?" He asked.

"I didn't see Doug cause you guys were passed out. The room was a wreck. So, I just curled up next to Stu." She said coyly, making a small 'rawr' car sound.

"Oooh," Phil replied playfully, glancing over at Stu then me. Stu lifted his hand in a subdued manner.

"Question," He said. "Um, you said when your shift ended. Does that mean you're a nurse or a blackjack dealer?"

"You know this, I'm a stripper." Stu didn't react well to that. He nodded but everything was expressed on his face. He was mortified that he had married a stripper. "Well, technically I'm an escort but stripping's a great way to meet the clients."

"Smart," Phil injected, enjoying every minute of this.

"S-s-s-savvy." Stu just managed to get out.

"But that's all in the past now that I married a doctor." Jade said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm just a dentist." Stu replied. Jade looked a bit confused so I intervened.

"Don't be so modest, Stu. Your name _is_ Dr. Price." I smiled at him as his jaw ticked and his eye twitched. He didn't have time to reply as the door was kicked in and two officers walked in with their guns pointed straight at us. We all threw our hands up and Phil unconsciously leaned back and covered most of my body with his. Tyler started crying again as Jade had leaned forward and the loud noise had scared him.

"Shut that baby up! Shut that baby up!" The male police officer yelled, adding to the loud chaos as the guys all around me started shouting, too. They handcuffed us all together, pulled us to their cop car and slid us in as one got in the car we were in and the other took the one we had stolen. The entire ride to the police station I was in a panic.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I'm done. I'm ruined. I'm not even going to be able to work at Tito's fast food law firm. I can't believe this. Oh my God." I kept muttering under my breath as the woman communicated with her partner over the radio. Finally, Phil leaned over and put his mouth near my ear and whispered that everything was going to be okay, and that he'll figure things out, and I wasn't going to lose my job, and that we'll find Doug.

We were fingerprinted and photographed and taken to the waiting area. Phil turned to me and asked for a quarter so he could call Tracy. "You can't call Tracy, she'll murder me." I told him, while Stu scoffed. He insisted that she should know that her future husband was nowhere to be found. We bickered for less than a minute before Phil cut in, telling us that he was only going to call her to bide us more time to find Doug. I dug into my pocket for a quarter, trying to ignore the goose bumps that erupted all over my thigh as Phil's fingers brushed against it as I got the quarter out.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I was tired and cranky, and slightly hungry as I could smell donuts from the cop shop. I could barely hear Phil talking about a butler and a spa package that I was apparently using at the moment. I wished I was at the hotel spa, enjoying a nice massage after a slightly noisy night out with the guys. I would know exactly where Doug was, and the night before would have never happened.

"Wenneck, Baker, Price, Garner," The arresting officer called. "Room 3."

"Alright, Trace, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." Phil hung up on her and turned to us. We all stood up and Alan was all tangled up.

"C'mon, c'mon, chop, chop." The officer called to us.

"Just spin around," Stu suggested and Alan did so in an odd manner that had both him and I being even more twisted around. Stu and Phil decided to leave it and walked down the hall with Alan and I backwards.

When we got into the interrogation room, they took off our handcuffs and sat us down on the chairs.

"Gentlemen, and lady, I've got some good news and I've got some bad news. The good news is we found your Mercedes." Phil laughed and Stu nearly jumped for joy. "Yeah, it's over in impound right now. We picked it up at ah, five a.m. this morning, parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard."

We all tensed up, and Phil muttered how weird it was.

"Yeah, that is weird. There's also a note that says, 'couldn't find a meter, but here's four bucks.'" The officer placed the napkin down on the table and I straightened up, glancing at the note on the table then glaring heavily at Phil, whose handwriting it was. He just shrugged and I turned to look at the male officer.

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"The bad news is we can't get you before a judge until Monday morning." The officer sat down and I froze. Stu sat forward and rested his elbows on the table, using his hands to cover his mouth. Alan covered his face and rubbed it hard.

"Monday? As in comes after Sunday?" I asked. The officer looked at me sarcastically.

"Hey, that's pretty good." He told his partner and I bit my tongue to keep my comments to myself. Phil placed his hand on my knee and sat forward.

"Uh, officer, that's just impossible. We need to be in LA by tomorrow for a wedding."

"You stole a police car." The female officer said, emphasizing the point of being in jail.

"Actually, we didn't steal it," Stu started, and I looked at him. "We found it."

"Yeah, if anything, we deserve a reward. A trophy or something." Alan added and I glared at him.

"Alan, for the love of God, please stop talking." I muttered as the officers glared at all of us.

"I see assholes like you every day," The male officer said.

"Every fucking day," The female officer added. They started mocking the tourists and I tapped my nails on the table in annoyance. Phil lifted his hand from my knee and stopped me.

"Well, you won't get away with it. Not up in here!" The female said.

"Not up in here!" The male reiterated.

"Sir, if I may," Phil said, and I shook my head.

"You may not. I'd like to speak to my clients in private please." I said to the officers who looked taken aback.

"No, no, that won't be necessary." He said to the officers before turning to me and saying under his breathe, "Just let me handle it." I sighed heavily and nodded, Phil nodding with me then turning to the bemused officers. "I'm assuming that, that squad car belongs to one of you."

"Yeah," The male officer said, a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Yeah," Phil mimicked. "Look, I'm not a cop. I'm no hero. I'm a school teacher. But, if one of my kids went missing on a field trip, that would look really bad on me."

"What are you getting at?" The male asked.

"Yeah, Phil, what _are_ you getting at?" Stu asked, glancing from Phil to the officer to me. I just shrugged, stupidly, because I trusted the man.

"No one wants to look bad. We gotta get to a wedding, and you guys don't need people talking about how some obnoxious tourists borrowed your squad car last night. Look, the point is, I think we can work out a deal, discretely of course, ma'am. What do ya say?" The officers shared a look. The female circled something on the paper in front of her and she passed it to the male and tapped it. He laughed and deep down, I knew I shouldn't have let Phil talk.

"Do any of you have heart problems, or anything like that?" The male asked and while everyone else said no, I nodded my head.

"Yes. I had to have open heart surgery about eighteen months ago. I have an irregular heartbeat. Had it since I was a kid." I said, leaning toward the female.

"That's fine. No one else has any problems, though?" Stu and Phil were looking at me strangely while I widened my eyes and nodded my head at them, trying to get my point across.

"Um, no. We don't." Phil said, still staring at me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at them as they led us up from our chairs, out of the interrogation room and into an instructional one. There were kids in there for a field trip and I groaned. This didn't look good.

"Ok, kids. You're in for a real treat today. These gentlemen have kindly volunteered to demonstrate how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect." Ooh's went around the room while the guys looked at the officer in confusion. Phil turned on me suddenly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He whispered furiously.

"I did!" Stu gave a feminine yell and we both turned to see him on the floor, out cold, while the class gave a laugh as did the officers. "Oh, my God." I muttered, and brought my hands up to cover my mouth.

"The fuck?" Phil muttered, raking his hands through his hair.

"Now, do we have any volunteers who want to come up here and do some shooting?" Several hands went up into the air and the male picked out a young girl. She stood up and he handed her a stun gun. Phil crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's go handsome, c'mon." Alan started walking forward and the officer shook his head.

"Not you fat Jesus, slide it on back. You," the officer pointed to Phil, "pretty boy." He moved his fingers instructing Phil to step forward. I placed a hand on his forearm and he turned to me.

"Just don't think about it, okay?" His eyebrows furrowed as he stepped forward, slowly.

"Okay, now it's real simple. All you gotta do is point, aim and shoot. Okay?" The officer asked the girl and she nodded. In Phil fashion, he started trying to talk the girl out of it, while the officer was screaming at her to do it, so naturally, she missed his stomach, which was what she was aiming for, and hit his manhood. He went down like a ton of bricks. I covered my mouth and nose with my hands, my eyes wide over my fingers. The officer just laughed and incited everyone to give her a hand for where she ended up shooting. Alan, confused, clapped as well. I shook my head at him and he stopped. The female officer helped move Phil out of the way and I dropped to my knees next to him as she moved away.

He was shaky and sweating, and in an immense amount of pain, from what I could see on his face. I ignored Alan's shooting and wiped the sweat from Phil's face.

"Hey," I whispered, and he looked up at me. "You did great." I told him and he glared at me. I kissed his cheek and decided to string a long line of kisses from his cheek to his jaw and all the way around until my upper body was over him completely and I had reached his ear. There was a lot of screaming coming from the kids but I ignored it, instead started nibbling on Phil's ear. "You didn't even scream." I breathed in his ear and he managed a mangled groan. I heard a stampede of kids running from the room and I started sucking on the tender skin right behind Phil's ear. Phil groaned again and lifted his arm, allowing it to follow my spine, all the way to my ass, where he started rubbing it.

"Would you stop?" I wiggled away from his hand. "I'm trying to do something nice for you." Before Phil could reply, there was a knock at the door and several EMT's came in. They helped remove the metal bits from Alan's face and Phil's nuts and then sent us on our way with a completely pissed off Stu, a confused Alan, and Phil, who was as normal as one could be under those circumstances. We managed to get a taxi and I told the driver the address for the impound.

**Hey readers! I am SO sorry for the long wait. I left my laptop with my dad and kept forgetting to get it back from him. So, please forgive me! I appreciate all of your reviews and alerts, so please keep them coming. School is out Friday, then it's summer, YAY! And the Hangover Part II comes out soon, I cannot wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was somewhat worth the wait, and once again, I am so sorry about that.**

**NEZ**


End file.
